Dragonball Z: Lacerations
by Anime-Wars
Summary: Excuse the overdramatic title. After DBGT ends, Lacerations begins, and so do the new adventures for the Z gang. And who knows...maybe even Goku will show up...
1. Chapter 1: Disappointment

Dragonball Z  
Lacerations  
  
Chapter 1: Disappointment  
  
Pan stood in a small valley, her arms at her sides, and her eyes closed. She was preparing. Slowly, her breath quickened, as a red aura surrounded her thin 15 year old body. Pan began to power up, yelling at the top of her lungs.  
The aura grew larger, as she powered up even more, beginning to reach her higher power. After many seconds of screaming, she gasped for a quick breath, before yelling even more...and gathering her power. She sensed the rocks falling from the valley's high ridges...she was almost there. She just would need to harness her rage.  
She gathered her rage in her heart, all of the rage in her very essence together. She concentrated it into one thought. Pan's normal hair flashed into the unnatural Super Saiyan yellow for just a moment, before returning back into black. She was almost there...she felt it.  
Pan continued to push all the rage and anger to new limits. She thought of the unfairness of Grandpa Goku leaving. Of her dad, Gohan, who had not been around for her. Her thoughts of Trunks, her love for him, and how he didn't realize how much she liked him.  
Pan's hair pulsed yellow again, for just a second, then returned to normal. Then, another flash of the coveted Super Saiyan hair appeared, then sparked into nothingness. She felt power begin to diminish, and her aura begin to grow smaller. Then, completely drop.  
Pan breathed heavily, as she fell to one knee, overcome with exhaustion. Powering up multiple times a day was hard on the body. Pan frowned, then punched the ground with her fist out of disappointment.  
"Damn it," Pan tiredly muttered.  
Pan looked up into the sky, slowly, searching for the answer. She knew she'd never find it there, but...she had tried everything else. She paused, thinking, that maybe Grandpa Goku was looking down on her from wherever he was.  
Suddenly, she sensed a familiar power flying towards her. She looked behind her, at her father, Gohan. A hatred arose in her, as she clenched her fists. Her dad hardly counted as a father. Never around, making standards impossible for her to reach...he expected to much. She still blamed him for Goku's leaving.  
Gohan landed gracefully beside her. He glanced at her, attempting a smile, hoping that she would return it with one of her own. Pan just glared, wishing that he would drop dead right before her eyes.  
"Uh...Pan?"  
"No dad, I didn't make it," Pan replied, referring to reaching Super Saiyan. If this is why he had come, he had wasted his time. If she did become a Super Saiyan, he'd be the last to know.  
"Well...that wasn't why, I came. Since you missed last week's barbeque...I was hoping that you'd come this time...the family's getting somewhat worried,"  
"I'll think about that," Pan said, leaping up into the air. Gohan grasped her ankle quickly.  
"I'm getting worried-"  
"Screw you!" Pan said, kicking her way free.  
Gohan sighed, as he watched her fly off into the distance. He cursed under his breath. He had never had intentions for her to get mad at him. Had he, as a parent, failed?  
  
Pan soared through the air, furiously. She knew she was holding back something. An emotion that was hidden, or something, it wasn't her fault. She could make it, she would make it. No problem.  
"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!!!" Pan screamed into the wind. She couldn't fool herself, she was never going to make it to a Super Saiyan.  
"Why...why...why me?" She muttered to herself.  
  
However, uknown to her, she was being monitered by familier eyes. Eyes that belong to a powerfull fighter.  
  
Note: Yeah...this is what my story is. This is meant more as of an emotional DBZ story, then fighting. HOLD IT!!! Get back there...there will be fighting. I intend for it to be extremely well plotted, and specific, and detailed. Just give me a while. 


	2. Chapter 2: Goku!

Chapter 2: Goku?!?!?!  
  
A wonderful scent hung in the air, as Goten watched the weekend barbeque commence from his lawnchair. Goten attempted to relax, but to no avail. Normally, the weekend barbeque was something he looked forward to all week, but this time, it was something he knew he had to dread.  
Goten glanced at Paris, who sat in a similar lawn chair next to him. She smiled at him, grasping his hand reasurringly. It didn't helf at all, and Goten gulped. It had to happen sometime...well...maybe he could delay it...  
Somehow, Paris sensed the hesitation in Goten, and squeezed his hand quite hard. Goten froze for a second, reminding himself what Paris would do if he didn't do it. Goten swallowed.  
"Okay, it's ready!" Yelled Bulma.  
Suddenly, the picnic tables were swarmed by a mass of bodies. Krillin, 18, Vegeta, Trunks, Yamcha, Tien, videl, Chi-Chi, Puar, Oolong, Hercule, Buu, Chiatzou, Piccolo, Marron, Bra, and even Bulma was already getting food. Goten glanced again again, and counted everyone. They were missing some people.  
"Okay...now's the perfect time to tell them," Paris whispered to Goten.  
"My brother isn't here...and neither is pan," Goten responded quietly, so only Paris could here him.  
"It doesn't matter. You've been putting this off for a month, so do it now!" Paris whispered. Goten knew that she was right, he had been putting this off.  
"Uh...guys, "Goten started, "guys...uh...hey...uh...guys...HEY!!!"  
The backyard went silent, and Goten quickly noted everyone was staring at him. Including Trunks, the only one who had told. Goten swallowed a final time.  
"This better be damn important!" Vegeta yelled, his mouth still filled with hamburger.  
"It kinda is...uh...guys...uh...me and Paris...are...um...getting married," Goten finally blurted.  
Goten noted the silence, which was not what he was hoping for. He felt his face turn red...or maybe he was going pale, he couldn't decide which. He glanced at Paris, who looked at him smiling.  
Suddenly, he was swept into a crowd of women. He was instantly bombarded by questions. However, Goten realized they weren't mad, or disapointed. But happy for him.  
"When is the wedding?"  
"When did you ask?"  
"Sheesh, Goten, it's about time!"  
  
Vegeta smirked, as he sat back, grabbing another hamburger. He felt sorry for the boy, having to dedicate his life to a single woman for the rest of his life. Hell, Vegeta was almost tired of his marriage, that blasted woman giving him orders. But once again, Goku's offspring had proven himself better then his own, in his view.  
"Trunks, maybe you should go out and get a mate, instead of running that blasted business," Vegeta suggested.  
"Dad, that 'blasted business' as you call it is, is quite important. Capsule Corp needs me and-"  
"You want to be bested by Goku's son?"  
"Dad, your feud between you and Goku is over. And your not dragging me and Goten into this contest of who's the better Saiyan. I am his FRIEND, not enemy," Trunks responded angrily.  
"Whatever," Vegeta replied harshly.  
"Just leave me alone. I'm going inside," Trunks said annoyed.  
  
Trunks walked into Gohan's house. He needed to get away from his father...every moment was hell with him. He angrily began to walk randomly around the house. Although publicly he would not admit it, his dad's words affected him. He felt bad deep inside, he had failed to meet his father's expectations. He was never good enough.  
Suddenly, he realized he was in Pan's room. She was his only other friend besides Goten, that he had. His work with Capsule Corp kept him busy, and soon, Pan would be his only friend, due to Goten's marriage taking up time. Of course...that hadn't been working out recently, due to the awkward differences of their sex.  
"Trunks..."  
Trunks turned around to see Pan, who had just flown into her room through the window. He quickly stood up, and turned toward the door.  
"You don't have to leave," Pan said, as she stared at Trunks.  
"Thanks," Trunks began slowly, "but I think I should leave."  
As he headed toward the door, Trunks heard a sniffle. He turned around, to see a tear fall from Pan's left eye. He stood, absolutely shocked. This wasn't the Pan he knew, the strong Pan...who was always tough no matter what.  
"Are you...are you all right?" Asked Trunks, worried. Pan just sat down on her bed.  
"I...couldn't do it," Pan began, "I can't do it. I can't do it, I can't do it!"  
The tears fell free from her eyes, and Trunks began to realize that she'd had it rough the last year also. The stress had gotten to her. The stress of a pressuring parent, a missing loved one, and the urge to become a Super Saiyan. She had, to say the least, had been going through major problems. Yet, he had ignored her as a friend...some friend he was.  
Trunks put his arm around Pan, who stared at him for a moment. Then she buried her head into his shoulder, and pulled up close against him. Trunks slowly embraced her.  
"It's okay. It'll be okay, your fine. It's okay," Trunks promised.  
  
Outside, there was a celebration, as Goten and Paris told their plans to marry. Several were surprised, some weren't, and some had a suspicion that this had been going on behind their backs. After all...Goten and Paris had been dating for some time.  
Goten looked in the crowd for Trunks. Where was he? He was just here a couple of seconds ago...he could have sworn...  
"So," Krillin began, "when is the wedding? You still haven't told us!"  
"Oh, two months from now," Came the happy response from Paris.  
"Am I invited?"  
Vegeta sat up immediately, instantly recognizing the familiar voice. the power signature was the same, and Vegeta quickly cursed himself for letting his gaurd down and nto sensing it. He stared at the sky for a second, before seeing him. His rival...Goku.  
  
Another Note: Hey...so...was that good? Please review! I need to improve my writing desperately. I beg you. 


	3. Chapter 3: Clone Wars

Chapter 3: Clone Wars  
  
"Pan...it will be okay," Trunks repeated, as held the young Saiyan beside him.  
"No...Trunks...it's not. I'm...I'm...a failure," Pan whimpered, still crying.  
"You're not a failure, Pan. Look...it's not easy to become as Super Saiyan," Trunks said sympathetically, trying to coax Pan into be happy.  
"Yes it is...I'm 15, and you first became a Super Saiyan...when you were...7," Pan replied.  
Trunks sat for a second, trying to think of what to say next. Even as the new head of Capsule Corporation, he was no good with words. And Pan had completey caught him off gaurd.  
"Look...I'll train with you. I swear. Every day," Trunks put in.  
Pan looked up at him affectionately, and seemed to cheer up a little. Although Trunks hadn't seemed to notice that she had liked him, she did like Trunks.  
"Thanks," She said.  
  
***  
  
"Kakkorat?"  
"Goku?" Bulma asked.  
"Dad?"  
Goku just smiled, and hovered in mid-air. Slowly, he floated downward, and landed softly in the grass. He stared at the group of humans and Saiyans in front of him, before he spoke.  
"Not Goku," He said, pointing to a scar across his eye.  
"What?"  
Suddenly, Vegeta and Goten flew down from the sky, landing next to their counterparts. They also had a scar across their face. Goten looked up in the sky, to see Trunks , Gohan, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiatzou. Then he looked across the yard to see the same few warriors staring at their counterparts in awe.  
"What the hell?" Vegeta exclaimed.  
"Confused Vegeta? We thought you would be," Goku smirked, as he stared at Vegeta.  
"You see..." The fake Gohan began.  
"...We're clones," Finished the false Tien.  
"Made by the infamous Dr. Gero himself," Clone Goku finally said.  
Everyone stood silent for a second, letting this new information sink in. Clones...Dr. Gero.  
"Dr. Gero is dead," Bulma put in.  
"Ah. Yes, that small matter," Clone Vegeta started, "Dr. Gero feared the android's uprising, and safely stored his brain patterns in a computer, far away from the androids."  
"And for the last few decades, Gero has monitered your movements. Sending small robots to collect blood samples," Clone Trunks stated.  
"Three days ago, he finished the cloning process, and two days ago, he accelerated our growth," Clone Goten added.  
"Because we are clones, we have everyone's exact power levels they were as of one year ago," Clone Goku finished.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, far away, in a remote part of the galaxy, a man and a dragon stand, staring down into a swirling hole, revealing the clones, and the Z warriors. The man stands concerned, while the dragon hovers, unconcerned.  
"I must help them," The man says.  
"No. I will not allow this. They must handle this by themselves," The dragon replies.  
"But can they?"  
"I have stated more then once, that I cannot see the future,"  
The man stands rigid, concerned for those that are down on Earth. He knows them quite well.  
"You put me in a difficult situation,"  
"Yes, I know. But, a new evil awaits. And if you help your friends now, you will not be able to come back to train with me. Then, the battle of Light and Darkness will be thrown out of control,"  
"I see. Then...for now...I will remain,"  
  
***  
  
"Bulma, take everyone and leave," Vegeta said, as he, Goten, Yamcha, Tien, 18, and Chiatzou stepped forward.  
"Vegeta! Your outnumbered! 8 to 6! Don't!" Bulma yelled.  
"Blast it woman! Get out of here! We'll hold them off...get the hell out of here. Get Trunks, and hope to hell that you can find Gohan," Vegeta frowned.  
"Wise move Vegeta, but you know it will only be a small amount of time before we hunt down your wife. Or should I say OUR wife," Clone Vegeta smirked.  
"I'm going to wipe that smile off your face in just a second," Vegeta replied coldly.  
"Don't count on it," Clone Trunks retorted.  
Vegeta clenched his fists, hearing them snap. Another tense moment before the fight, he wanted to jump in, but his wife's safety was on his mind. As much as he didn't want to admit it, she had a large impact upon his life, and he would be devastated if she was hurt.  
"Are we going to fight or not?" Clone Goku asked.  
"You want a challenge, Kakkorat?"  
"You know I do,"  
"Then we'll wait untill my wife is clear. Otherwise, I won't use my full power," Vegeta replied.  
  
***  
  
Pan stared at Trunks for a moment. She had finally stopped crying, and had gotten a hold of herself. She sat there, ashamed of crying in front of Trunks.  
"Trunks..."  
"Don't worry Pan, I won't tell anybody,"  
"Thanks, thanks a lot Trunks," Pan said at last.  
The two stare at each other for a moment, not knowing what to do, or what to say. Pan considers telling Trunks how she feels for him. While Trunks, has no clue what to do at all.  
"TRUNKS!"  
"Mom?" Asks Trunks.  
"Get outside now! We have a...situation! A BIG situation!" Bulma yells.  
Trunks quickly gets up, checking the window. Then, he begins to realize the problem.  
"Oh crap. No. Oh hell no," Trunks exlaims.  
"What?"  
"Pan. I want you to fly away. You here me? Get the hell away from here. Don't ask why, it's for your own safety,"  
And with that, Trunks flew out the window.  
  
Note: Next chapter we will have fighting fighting and even more fighting!!! 


End file.
